


KuroTsukki Drabbles

by the_madame21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of KuroTsukki oneshots, drabbles, short stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Call Me Tetsu

It was a scene he’d played over a million times in his head. What it would sound like, how his lips would curl to pronounce it, what sort of facial expression he’d be wearing when it happened. And yet, nothing his feeble imaginings had come up with could compare to the reality of it.

“Good work, Tsukki.”

Tsukki.

His heart gave a slow and steady ba-dump.

He didn’t even get to see his face when he said it. Was he wearing that infamous smirk of his, or was he smiling genuinely? How much of his face was covered by his hair, at that moment? Was he really that proud of him? Did he truly believe those words? Kei hoped so. He hoped…

He hoped he’d say it again.

But he didn’t.

“Don’t call me that.” he sneered defensively at the Nekoma captain, turning to face him. Kuroo simply smirked, that lopsided grin making Kei’s heartbeat quicken. 

“Why? Does it bother you, Tsukki?”

Ba-dump.

It was a teasing smile, different from his usual smirk. His hair was in his face as usual but his eyes were still visible. And they were looking right at him. Those deep, black eyes that made Kei feel lost. He nearly forgot to breathe. In this one solid moment, Tsukishima Kei was the sole object of Kuroo Tetsurou’s attention. And for reasons he couldn’t explain, or rather didn’t bother to explain, Kei felt stupidly giddy. 

But it’s not like he could let that show.

“Tch.” he put on that indignant face he was best known for, and turned away. It was not long, however, before he felt a sturdy slap on his back. His heart caught in his throat. He began to sweat, and not just from the intense round of volleyball they had just played. 

“If it bothers you that much,” he said, his voice low, so that the others wouldn’t hear, his hand still on Kei’s back, “I’ll just call you Kei.”

Kei’s eyes widened, and he thought he might just choke on his own spit. The spot on his back that was still claimed by Kuroo’s hand was burning like a fever. Kei’s heart was beating far too fast for him to even try to slow it down. He wasn’t sure he wanted to. 

Slowly, Kei turned his head, once again drowning in the black abyss that were Kuroo’s eyes. “You’re joking.” he managed to spit out nastily.

He was met only with that distractingly handsome grin. Kuroo dropped his hand from Kei’s back, and Kei felt a strange emptiness as he did so. 

“If you want,” he said, shoving his hands into his pockets, “You can call me Tetsu.”

Kei felt his mouth go dry.


	2. The Beginning

“Go out with me!” Kuroo didn’t know why he blurted it out so loud, or why he had lunged forward as he said so, but it just kind of happened that way. Spur of the moment, if you will. 

Tsukki covered his reddening face with his hand, his eyes wide and shocked. “W-What?!”

Kuroo’s heart was beating way too fast. This was not how he was hoping this would go. But he had gotten Tsukki to blush. That was a good thing right? He’d never seen him blush before. It was pretty cute.

“G-Go out with me.” he said, a bit more quietly, clearing his throat.

“We’re both guys!” Tsukki shot back quickly.

Tetsu blinked. Fuck. No, no, he was sure that wasn’t the problem. That wasn’t the problem, right? 

“S-So?”

“What do you mean so?! That’s not-”

“Tsukki. I really like you.”

Oh damn. His face was really red now. God it was so cute. He stepped up even closer to him, so that they were now less than an arms length apart. Tsukki didn’t move. That was a good thing, right? If he was really that freaked out then he would have backed away, Kuroo thought. 

Tsukki looked down, his face locked in a grimace. “Is this supposed to be some sort of joke or something?” He said, spitting the words out bitterly.

Kuroo blinked, his eyes wide. “W-What?”

Tsukki pushed Kuroo’s chest, making him stumble back slightly, “You think because you’re older you can get away with crap like this? It’s not funny.”

Kuroo didn’t know why, maybe it was just reflex, but he pushed him right back, and Tsukki staggered, losing his balance.

“It’s not a joke! You have any idea how hard that was to say?! Be a little grateful would you?”

Tsukki kept his gaze on the ground, his hands clenched up in fists. “Leave me alone.” He grabbed his bag, and turned to leave.

Kuroo was left frozen. He was going to lose him. No. He had already lost him. This was it. It was over. Before it had even started.

Only, watching Tsukki walk away from him was something his heart couldn’t bear to watch. So, before he even had a chance to think it over, he took after him, lunging forward and grabbing him by the shoulders to spin him around. 

With sloppy movements he pressed his lips against what he hoped were Tsukki’s own, and proceeded to kiss him more deeply than he’d ever kissed anyone before. Kuroo’s heart clenched, knowing Tsukki wasn’t kissing him back. But even still, he wasn’t pushing him away. 

Slowly, they pulled apart, breathing raspily, Kei wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Kuroo swallowed awkwardly, feeling his heart clench.

“W-We’re both in different cities.” Kei murmured.

Tetsu’s heart took off like lightning. That certainly, most definitely, was not a no.

“That’s ok!” he blurted, “The train ride isn’t so bad, and there’s texting and stuff like that too-”

“Why go through all that trouble?”

Kuroo blinked. “Because I like you?”

“Yeah but…why?”

Why? Oh Tsukki. Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki. You beautiful, wonderful moon child.

Tetsu walked up to him, standing dangerously close. Kei’s breath was tickling his lips. “Do I need a reason?” he said softly.

Kei turned even redder at that, turning his face away, but Kuroo caught his cheek in his palm, and guided him in for another kiss. 

That time, Kei kissed him back. Tetsu’s heart slowed; long romantic beats filling his chest like a cheesy melody. 

“Fine,” Kei said on an exhale, not daring to look at him.

“W-What?”

“Fine. I’ll go out with you.” He muttered awkwardly, bending down to pick up his bag, and left the gym without another word. 

The corner of Tetsu’s lip began to tug upwards, as he watched Tsukki leave. His heart began to beat fast again, and he nearly let out a bewildered chuckle. 

This was it, he thought.

The beginning.


	3. Strawberry Jam

Kuroo didn’t know why he didn’t notice it before. To be honest, he probably should have expected something like this out of the blonde, but the fact that it had taken two years of living together for Kuroo to realize it was a bit embarrassing. Especially when one considered that Kei noticed everything that was remotely related to Kuroo.

But whatever. Kuroo attributed it to the fact that he just had really shitty observation skills outside of volleyball. But now, after having watched Kei make himself a sandwich, (apparently, the first time having ever really watched) Kuroo almost couldn’t believe it.

The blonde’s peanut butter and jelly sandwich consisted solely of jelly. 

And actually, if Kuroo were being accurate, it was strawberry jam. Because there was a very distinct difference between jelly and jam, which Tsukki had gone through great lengths to explain when Kuroo had brought the wrong one home. In all honesty, Kuroo still didn’t know the difference, but he knew that the one Tsukki preferred had a strawberry with sunglasses on the label, so that’s the one he bought. Of course, if the company ever decided to swap the logo, he’d be fucked. But it worked for the time being.

With this new revelation at hand, Kuroo watched his strawberry-loving boyfriend munch on his sandwich, that is, if such a thing could even be called a sandwich. The sight of it was really just too cute to bear. 

And oh be still his heart– there was a small bit of jam at the corner of his darling Tsukki’s lip. 

Breathe, Tetsurou.

But he was ok. He was fine. He’d just sit and lean against this kitchen counter and ignore the fact that the small bit of jam was just begging to be licked off of those pretty pink lips. Besides, Tsukki would get mad if he tried anything. Because he was in all-out-study-mode. And one does not simply disturb Tsukishima Kei when he’s in all-out-study-mode. Tetsu had learned that the hard way. 

So instead, he stuffed his mouth with his own sandwich (which consisted of both peanut butter AND jam, mind you) in order to distract himself. Though his mouth was now occupied, nothing could tear his sight away from the studious blonde.

Kuroo thought Kei looked really focused, the way he didn’t even bother to look up from his book as he took his trademark itty-bitty bites. Such. Cute. Bites.

Crap. Tetsu hated himself for this. Why was he the one getting all worked up while Tsukki always kept his cool demeanor? 

A particularly distracting image flashed through Kuroo’s mind, as though his brain were countering his previous claim. A sly smile creeped along Kuroo’s lips as he allowed himself to recall the events of last night. 

Nearly chuckling to himself, Kuroo took a final bite of his sandwich. 

That’s right, he thought, Tsukki almost always keeps his cool. And it’s that small bit, that tiny percentage left vulnerable which Kuroo expertly exploits, and takes quite the pleasure in doing so.

He shook his head, as though he were trying to literally shake away his thoughts, and brought his focus back to the current Kei. Tsukki shifted on the couch, stretching out his legs and adjusting his glasses. He’d finished his sandwich by now, and Kuroo knew that once Kei found a good place to stop in his reading, he’d get up for some water. So all Tetsu had to do was casually hang about the kitchen until Kei got up. 

He didn’t have to wait very long, as it turned out, before Kei stood up, stretching his arms over his head. The movement caused the bottom of his shirt to ride up, granting Tetsu a small glimpse of his boyfriend’s delicious pale skin. It made his heart race just a little faster. 

Kei groaned, rubbing his neck as he entered the kitchen, Kuroo already handing him a clean glass. Kei thanked him, and stepped up to the fridge.

“How’s the studying going?”

“Awful.” he replied curtly. 

Kuroo leaned in really close, his signature smirk plastered on his face, “Want me to kiss it and make it better?”

“No.” Kei said flatly, filling his glass with water, and then returning the pitcher to the fridge.

“Kei,” Kuroo said, before his boyfriend had a chance to take a sip. Tsukki glanced at him, his eyes filled with questioning curiosity. 

This was his chance.

Kuroo brought a large hand up to Kei’s face, wiping his bottom lip slowly and sensually with his thumb, clearing him of the jam.

“You had a little something,” he informed, his smirk growing.

Kuroo knew he had him right where he wanted him now. It was little things like this that flustered Kei the most. And if there was something Tetsu loved doing, it was making Tsukki an embarrassed mess. He knew that soon enough the blush he tried so hard to supress would rise to his cheeks and–

With that eternal deadpan expression that seemed to be forever plastered on his face, Kei took Tetsu’s hand, and ever so carefully, guided his fingers to his lips, where he proceeded to lick the excess jam. 

Tetsu’s heart slowed, and then sped up to an uncontrollable pace, his brain unable to register anything other than Kei’s hot mouth around his fingers.

Kei glanced at his boyfriend, holding that same blank expression. It was with a burning frustration that Kuroo looked into those golden eyes, before he was released from the blonde’s trap. “Thanks, babe.” Tsukki said, as though nothing had happened, before turning and making his way back to the couch, glass of water in hand. 

Tetsurou stood, frozen in place, his face as red as the goddamn strawberries Kei freaking loved so much. How had this backfired? Why was he the one embarrassed? It was supposed to have been the other way around!

He glared at his boyfriend, who had resumed his previous position on the couch. And, Kuroo noticed, there was a small smirk on those lips of his.

That sneaky bastard.


	4. Midnight Musings

Kuroo looked down at his boyfriend sleeping in his arms. He couldn’t help but smile, his lips tugging upwards. Kei was so peaceful, when he was sleeping. Brushing his knuckles over his soft cheek, he contemplated kissing him. After a bit of back and forth with himself, he gave his cheek a quick peck. Kei stirred briefly, but did not wake. Even though no one could see, the tops of Kuroo’s cheeks were lined with a pink hue.

A streak of moonlight entered through the curtains, on account of them not being closed all the way, but Kuroo was fine with that. Generally, he preferred complete darkness (it was easier to sleep that way) but with this, the light illuminated the small room, and he was able to see his boyfriend’s beautiful face.

Because that’s what he was. Beautiful.

Oh man. He was such a sap. Thank goodness Tsukki couldn’t read his thoughts, because he’d make fun of him for sure. Although sometimes it was rather uncanny the way his boyfriend was able to tell exactly what he was thinking. Maybe Kuroo was really just as simple minded as Kei always said. Whatever the case, he couldn’t bear to look away from his sleeping face.

The way his jawline curved just so, the lips that seemed to be chiseled into an eternal smirk of contempt, those large, golden eyes. Oh, those eyes. They were like caramel. One might think Kuroo had a sweet tooth, the way he drowned in them. But those precious orbs were closed now, lashes flickering as the blonde shifted, lost in a dream. 

“Mrrmm.”

The delicate sound caused Kuroo to notice those pink, petal-like lips. The ones that murmured his name ever so gently. He wondered what Kei might be dreaming about, for his lips to have parted in such a way. There was no doubting it, Kei’s lips looked nice like this, soft and plump. But if Kuroo were being honest, he’d admit that he liked them better when they were cherry red– strained and swollen from hours of kissing. Yes. Kuroo quite liked them like that.

He wanted to kiss those lips. But if he did, he knew he’d wake him up. Tsukki was a very light sleeper, after all. And Kuroo simply didn’t have the heart to wake him. So instead, he continued to admire his face. There was a small dent on the bridge of his nose, presumably from his glasses. Again, Kuroo couldn’t help but smile. He liked him both with and without his glasses. But, he had to admit, without them he seemed much more tender. Maybe that was only because of his slumber. Or perhaps it was attributed to the fact that his darling Kei never wore glasses when they–

He shifted again, murmuring something incoherently before slipping into a new dream. Unable to hold back anymore, Kuroo lowered his lips to Tsukki’s, reveling in how sweet he tasted. Almost like strawberry shortcake. Kuroo’s lips cracked into a grin against Kei’s. A sweet tooth indeed.

At this Kei stirred once more, before scrunching up his features in groggy confusion, his eyes heavy with sleep.

“Tetsu…” he murmured, “What time is it?”

“Still early.” he whispered.

“Go to sleep.” Kei grumbled, tossing over and taking some of the covers with him.

“I have to tell you something though.” Kuroo said urgently.

Kei groaned in reply. 

Carefully, gently, Kuroo turned his boyfriend over so that he could cup his cheek. Those golden eyes that were glazed with sleep were staring back at him, and though they had been together for a while now, Kuroo still felt his heart skip a beat. 

“I love you.”

“Tch.” Kei rolled over once more, holding onto the covers more tightly. 

“Tsukki…” Kuroo whined softly, spooning his boyfriend from behind, “You’re supposed to say it back.” he whispered hopefully.

For a long while Kei said nothing, his breathing quiet and even, and so Kuroo thought he had fallen back asleep. Well, that was fine. Being this close to him, he was able to indulge in his warmth, and the clean, comforting scent that was Tsukishima Kei. He inhaled deeply, wanting to capture everything about this moment. It was just like any other night, but Kuroo couldn’t help the overwhelming pride that filled his chest when he thought about the fact that he was the one who got to hold Kei at night. The one who got to kiss him, hug him, laugh with him.

He was his.

“I love you too.” A soft sigh and a light squeeze of his hand was all Kuroo got, but in that one brief moment, it had been everything. 

Kuroo held him a bit tighter, just then, nuzzling his face against his neck, feeling perfectly happy. “Goodnight, Tsukki.”


	5. Daylight

Kuroo looked at Kei’s sleeping face. It was a bittersweet kind of thing, gazing upon something beautiful like that.

Slowly, quietly, Kuroo got out of bed, taking extra care not to wake his beloved Tsukki. He needed to move around, or maybe get water. Something. Anything. The anxiety was gnawing at him. He walked down the hall, treading lightly, his socks brushing against the hardwood floor. Yawning groggily, he ran a hand through his hair as he made it into the kitchen, flicking on the lights. He reached for a mug and filled it with water, sitting down at the small breakfast table that rested in the far corner. The apartment felt so empty, for some reason. It was certainly much cleaner than his own. But Tsukki had always been much more organized than Kuroo anyway. 

Everything was in it’s place, save for the blinding white envelope that was on the other side of the table. In it was the plane ticket that would take Kei to America. Kuroo sighed, staring at the envelope that seemed to hold his fate in between the neatly folded creases.

If he ripped it up would Kei really have to leave? Silently sipping the water, his eyes felt even heavier than before. He really should get back to sleep soon. But the thought alone made his heart clench with apprehension. Being so close to Kei, wrapped up in his warmth, in his scent, knowing that in a few hours he’d be gone…it was just too painful. Especially since he knew it’d be two months before they’d be able to see each other again. He rubbed his thumb along the handle of the mug, trying to distract himself. 

Two months.

Sixty days.

1440 hours, give or take. He’d try and calculate the seconds but he couldn’t be bothered with specifics right now.

His chest hurt. It was too long, no matter what unit of measurement he decided to use. He knew it was a great opportunity for Kei, and it was shorter than most study abroad options but…

He sighed. Well, there were always phone calls and things like that. They’d manage. It’s not like this was their first time dealing with long distance or anything. But this time Kei would be a lot farther than just a train ride away.

Kuroo finished his water, but didn’t move. The envelope seemed to be staring him down. He pushed it away. If he pushed it far enough it’d fall off the table. And then maybe it’d get kicked under the fridge, and no one would ever find it.

“Tetsu?”

The precious sound of a sleepy Kei made his head perk up, turning to look at him. Tsukki stood, rubbing his eyes, struggling to put his glasses on. “Tetsu?” he repeated, “What are you doing?”

“Sorry,” he replied, wrapping an arm around Kei’s waist as he sat by him, “Did I wake you?”

“Mrrmm.” He shook his head groggily. Kuroo’s chest clenched, and he placed a kiss on Kei’s cheek, unable to stop himself. “Come back to bed.” Tsukki yawned stupidly, his words tripping over his tongue.

Any kind of Kei was a weakness for Kuroo, but sleepy Kei had a particular kind of power over him. “In a bit babe.” He said, brushing the back of his neck with his fingers. Kei leaned into him, murmuring, “It’s cold without you.”

Tetsu’s heart thumped quickly and awkwardly, and he realized he had made a horrible mistake. He should be spending every last possible moment with Kei, not sitting around moping about it. Overcome with new desperation, Kuroo brought Tsukki in closer, holding him tightly, inhaling the scent of his shirt.

“Tetsu…” Kei said softly, “Come back to bed…”

It was enough to make Kuroo’s heart melt. He agreed, not letting Kei go, and the two made their way back into the bedroom. Tsukki took off his glasses before falling sloppily onto the mattress, yawning and stretching out his legs. Kuroo climbed in after him, bringing the blonde up against his chest, so that they could share each other’s warmth. Kei murmured some more, curling up and burying his face in Tetsu’s chest.

Kuroo smiled. His boyfriend was quite the cuddler, despite his stoic demeanor. Not that Kei would ever admit it, of course. 

“What time is it?” Tsukki didn’t sound so sleepy anymore.

Tetsu blinked, not daring to look at the clock. “Almost morning.” He guessed.

For a long time, Kei said nothing, clinging onto Kuroo’s shirt with pale fists.

“Tetsu,” he whispered.

“Mm.”

“Don’t let go.”

Kuroo felt tears stinging the backs of his eyes, but refused to let them fall. Instead, he hugged his boyfriend tighter, placing a sweet kiss on his forehead.

“I won’t.” He promised.


	6. I Miss You

Kuroo struggled, checking his phone for the millionth time, his battery now at 4%. It only added to his already heavily present anxiety.

Zero new messages.

Not a single phone call. Missed or otherwise.

What was he doing? What had they even been fighting about? All his stupid thoughts of ‘refusing to break first’ suddenly didn’t matter anymore. His fault, Tsukki’s fault, who cared? His heart clenched. Deep down he knew it was probably his own fault.

Fuck it.

He dialed the number that he knew by heart. It rang four times. He knew because he had counted.

“Hello,”

“Kei. Kei listen-”

“You’ve reached Tsukishima Kei. I’m currently unavailable. Please leave a message.”

Kuroo’s hand shook, and he nearly dropped the phone. Hearing the beep at the end of the line was like hearing an alarm go off, his nerves short circuiting. He couldn’t muster the strength to speak. His voice cracked, tears falling freely from his face. “Kei, I’m sorry. I don’t even…shit.” He inhaled, looking up at the sky, trying to hold in his tears, or push them back down, he didn’t know. “Please pick up. I-I know you’re there. Look we can…we can just…”

“Fuck Kei I’m so sorry. I…” his voice trembled, and so he stopped himself, rubbing his face with his free hand. “My phone’s about to die. I don’t know what to say. I have too much to say. I love you. Please just…even if you hate me, just tell me. Please just pick up the phone and tell me you hate me.”

“I hate you.”

Hearing his voice was an amazing thing. It sparked hope, that voice. By now, Kuroo had mastered Tsukishima speak. It relied heavily on separate intonations and emphasis on certain words. And from the way Kei had said those words, Kuroo knew that what he really meant was, I feel bad about this too.

“Kei! Kei, Jesus. I-”

“I know.”

_You talk too much._

“I love you. More than anything.”

“We need to talk about this properly.” He said strictly.

_I want to see you._

Kuroo nodded his head, before realizing that was a stupid thing, since no one was there to see him. “Anything! Say the word and I’m on the next train to Miyagi.”

“You’re so dramatic.”

_Go, then._

Kuroo inhaled sharply once again. “I-I really do love you, Kei.”

There was a long pause. So long, in fact, that Kuroo thought his phone had shut off.

“You’re…” he heard Tsukki sigh on the other end, “You’re more trouble than you’re worth, you know.”

_I love you too._

Tetsu laughed stupidly through his tears, “I know. I know I know. I…fuck I wish I could hug you.”

He could almost _hear_ Kei cringing through the phone. His answer, though, surprised him.

“I’d like that.”

Kuroo stood, shocked and frozen in place. He almost didn’t know how to respond. Had Kei actually said those words?

“T-Tsukki? Really? You mean it? I can do that! As many as you want, Kei. Fuck,” he glanced at his watch, “I think the earliest train leaves at 7:30 tomorrow morning.”

“Sounds like you have a train to book then.”

_Please hurry._

“I will! I’ll-”

He heard his phone click, and quickly checked the screen. It wasn’t the battery. Sure it was at 1%, the little icon in the corner of his phone blaring and flashing at him in red to CONNECT TO CHARGER, but his phone hadn’t dropped the call. Kei had hung up.

Kuroo smiled to himself. To anyone else it may have seemed rude. But one thing Kei hated more than anything was saying goodbye. So he never did. And this, cutting him off and hanging up on him, just before Kuroo’s phone had a chance to shut down completely—

Tetsu scoffed, shaking his head and smiling to himself.

That was Tsukishima’s way of saying _I miss you._

And Kuroo heard it, loud and clear.


	7. The Dinosaur Plushy

His name was Mr. Beans.

Which was a stupid-ass name, really. But Kuroo had been so happy that Kei couldn’t say anything otherwise.

“It’s so cute and green like rawrawr!” Kuroo had said, shoving the plushy to Kei’s face so he’d take it, “I bet he likes green beans, and that’s why he’s green!” He sighed happily, putting his hands in his pockets and looking up at the sky, “Hey, Tsukki,” he turned his head excitedly, “You know rawr means ‘I love you’ in dinosaur?”

Kei had scrunched up his features, the sound of screaming kids and carnival music slowly fading behind them, “That’s not even remotely accura-”

“Rawrawr!” Kuroo said again, chuckling to himself, probably thinking he was funny or something. He had been looking at Kei, flashing that handsome grin of his. Kei was weak to that particular smile. So he agreed to all of the above, like a boy stupidly drunk on love, the sickening sweet and greasy aroma of the fair somewhat comforting to him. It had been a good day.

Which was why now, Kei was curled up in bed, hugging a pistachio green plushy that bore a really stupid name, while he tried to remember the way Kuroo had voiced out the word rawr.

Damn it.

He missed his voice. Missed him. But they had just seen each other. And it was too late to call now anyway. He reached over to his nightstand, the plushy held securely in one hand while he grabbed his phone with the other. He squinted as the screen lit up, the sudden brightness nearly blinding him.

1:21AM

He swiped his thumb across the screen, unlocking the phone and typing his message.

You up?

It took all of two minutes for Kei’s phone to light up with an incoming call.

He struggled, the sudden vibration making his heart thump awkwardly. He tried to calm it down, as he brought the phone up to his ear, “Hello?”

“What’s up?”

Oh. That was strange. Kei could quite clearly hear the smile that was not-so-hidden behind Kuroo’s voice. He cleared his throat, “This stupid dinosaur won’t shut up about you.”

“Mr. Beans? What’s wrong with him?” Kuroo asked curiously.

Kei hesitated, “I guess…he misses you. Or something.” he muttered shyly.

This time it was Kuroo who cleared his throat, “Really?…Well…tell him I miss him too.”

Tsukki’s heart was beating way too fast. He didn’t know what he was supposed to say now. “Um. Well that’s really all-”

“Did he eat?”

“W-What?”

“Mr. Beans…did he eat? I sort of stole the better part of his fries…”

Kei smiled to himself, trying to bite it back, “Yeah,” he nodded out of habit, “Yeah, he ate.”

“That’s good…” he paused for a bit, before continuing, “Tell him I’ll see him soon, yeah?”

Kei felt a sudden lump form at the base of his throat, “Will do…”

There was a long pause, as though they were both holding their breath. “Well,” Kei said finally, “Have a good night.” Even so, he didn’t hang up. And neither did Kuroo.

“Hey, Tsukki?”

“Yeah?”

“Rawr.” 

Again, Kei could hear the smile behind the voice. With a quickly reddening face, and the stuffed plushy pressed tightly against his chest, Kei breathed out his own “Rawr.”

It was stupid, really really stupid, but if Kei were being honest, he’d admit that he loved the way Kuroo said that word. 

“Sleep tight, babe.” Kuroo whispered, and Kei could feel his shaky breath of an exhale on the other end of the line. 

No longer able to bite back his smile, Kei simply nuzzled into the plushy instead. “You too, Tetsu.”


End file.
